1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to awning windows and is more particularly directed to a locking cam plate which locks the awning window when the vents are brought to their closed position.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Conventional awning windows are provided with locking cams which automatically lock the vents upon bringing the vents first to a closed position when the locking pins mounted on each side of the vents enter a slot formed on the locking cam and upon the continued actuation of the operator, the locking pin slides upwardly and is retained behind a lip formed on the locking cams. However, the locking cams have been found inadequate to prevent a person from opening the vent by applying a force on the outside of the vents. The failure of the locking cams are due to a lack of sufficient strength and rigidity to prevent the locking pins from rupturing the lips or causing them to bend out of the path of locking pins so as to permit locking pin to by-pass the locking cam and the vent brought to an open position. In view of the large number of burglaries effected by forcing open awning windows, the building codes, local laws, etc. require that the awning windows must withstand a direct outward pulling force on the vents of 150 pounds and a side pull of 75 pounds. The present invention contemplates avoiding the weaknesses of the present cam plates by providing cam plates capable of maintaining the vents in a closed and locked position in compliance with the code requirements.